A Run To Win
by ragsweas
Summary: A single ring has managed to captivate both Ron and Harry. Who will get it for their loved ones and how? Written for round 13 of OLFC


**Forum:** _ **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**_

 **Season:** _ **5**_

 **Team:** _ **Falmouth Falcons**_

 **Position:** _ **Seeker**_

 _ **Round: 13**_

 **Prompt(s):** **Chessboard: Write about an event taking place on a battlefield**

 **Word count:1,226(** _ **According to MS Word)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios.**_

* * *

It started with the ring.

Of course, neither Harry Potter nor Ron Weasley could confirm that. But the official battle began through the ring.

It was a beautiful piece, a gold band with emerald stones in a circle. A small, yet enchanting diamond sat there, in the middle, like a well-protected king. When sunlight fell on that centrepiece, it would illuminate a place as big as the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

When Harry Potter first saw it, he was reminded of the fierceness of Ginevra Weasley. The ring would look beautiful on her finger.

When Ronald Weasley saw it, he could feel the beauty of Hermione Granger radiating through the numerous stones.

"How much it is for?" the two friends asked simultaneously and turned to look at each other with an expression of 'seriously mate?'

"Fifty galleons," the shopkeeper said, " as it the last one made by Goblins. They haven't produced a masterpiece like this for years. And this is the only piece."

Ron smiled slyly and looked at his best friend. "Harry, mate, we both know that this would look better on Hermione."

"Why don't you tell your sister that, I wonder," Harry said, with a smirk reserved for Malfoy up to that date.

Ron grunted and walked a step further to stand near his best-friend turned opponent.

"Harry, my friend, Ginny doesn't like jewellery that much."

Harry stepped up, and they were standing nose to nose.

"Neither does Hermione."

Ron grinned and scratched his nose. " Can't you see that diamond shows the beauty of my Hermione?"

"Well," Harry said, running his hand through his hair, "Ginny always comments how much she loves my green eyes. Those emeralds do reflect them and Ginny would love something that would remind her of me."

Suddenly, the world became their battlefield and both of them just had to win!

Ron grunted and turned to the shopkeeper. "I will take the ring."

"No, I will take the ring!" Harry said, running forward."

The shopkeeper looked at them with a blank expression and said, "Sirs, a man just bought it while you were debating on whose hand would it be adored."

The two best friends shared a horrified face and asked, "WHO?"

The shopkeeper only pointed at the window overlooking the ever busy Diagon Alley. They could see three men were he pointed-a blonde, a brunette and a raven-head.

They did not even stay back to hear the name as they rushed out to get the man.

* * *

Harry ran after the brunette. He was sure he had seen the man lurking around the shop before they had entered. He couldn't make out the face, but Harry was sure he had seen the man at Hogwarts. Perhaps he was a batchmate from a different house?

Harry followed the man as he entered Gringotts. But he, unfortunately, forgot how unwelcome he was there.

"What is Mr Potter doing here?" a Goblin asked in a strict, sharp voice.

Every Goblin stopped working to look up at Harry. He was left speechless, not at the treatment but ta the man's face.

Theodore Nott.

"I am here with my good friend," he said, rather loudly, "Theodore Nott!"

The poor man was left confused as Harry sped to him and threw an arm around him. "How are you, Theo? Long time no see!"

Harry was sure this would make it's way to the Daily Prophet, but he needed that ring. He dragged Nott out of Gringotts and stopped once they were in a dark alley.

"What the hell was that potter?" he asked angrily.

"Look, Nott, I do not have time to explain." Harry said hurriedly, "I will pay you double. Just give me the ring."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Nott.

"The ring!" Harry said. "The Goblin made one!"

"I did not buy the ring!" Nott said. Harry's face fell. Ron could have possible gone towards the correct man!

"Then who did?"

* * *

Ron ran after the raven head. From the look of it, he was sure it was he dark Slytherin. What was his name again?

Ron entered Madam Malkin's and followed the boy.

"Ah, Mr Zabini."

That was his name.

"And Mr Weasley." the clerk greeted. "What can I get you two?"

Before Zabini could open his mouth, Ron pulled him aside. Rather roughly.

"What the heck Weasley!"

"Look Zabini," Ron said hurriedly, glad he was getting this done so easily and sure Harry was still struck, "I will explain things later. Just give me the ring."

"What ring?" he asked, confused.

"Don't play stupid!" Ron said, "The ring you bought from the shop."

"I did not buy it!" Zabini said and Ron's heart fell. SurelyHarryy couldn't….

* * *

"Draco bought it." Both Nott and Zabini said, like simultaneously. "He is proposing to Astoria today at the new diner at the back of the alley. In fact, I am sure he is half way done."

* * *

Ron got there first and he couldn't help but mutter, "Check." like he did many times he played chess with his best friend.

However, he was horrified as he saw Harry enter not too far behind him. Immediately he rushed forward trying to find the blonde.

"Bloody hell." Both Harry and Ron muttred. The two rushed in to find the blonde. Nobody stopped them, for who would stop the Chosen one and is best friend?

Finding draco wasn't a big deal, but getting to get him to talk to them was. The two stared at the dome shaped ceiling and then looking at the chessboard patterned floor. Nothing could get them any way to win. So the two approached him, just like old enemies would do.

"I am so sorry Draco, buddy," harry said, looking at a confused and terrified Malfoy, "But we need to talk."

"Yes Draco," Ron managed to say with a lot of resentment, "We need to talk."

The two literally dragged him as Astoria laughed looking at the three men. Once they were far, Draco broke free of their hold and said, "What the hell!"

"Nothing!" Harry said first. "I need the ring you bought."

"No I need it!" Ron shouted.

"What?!"

"You have behaved very badly with my family for years. We deserve an apology and the ring is the apology." Ron said.

"You owe me a favor for getting your family out of the prison." Harry said.

Ron looked around and said, "I-I will never make fun of you!"

"I will give back you your estates."

"I can get you the autographs of your favorite team!"

"I can buy you your favorite team!"

"STOP!"

The two stopped bargaining and looked at a slightly confused and laughing Draco.

And then came the bombshell.

"I have already proposed to Astoria." Draco said. "You two can never be on time, can you? Potter and Weasley!"

And thus, just like that, the two lost. Never had they heard of a third group winning in a game of chess. But this was not chess and a third party had definitely won.

* * *

 **This may as well be nonsense. Nothing was coming in my mind!**


End file.
